Samus Erik and the Galactic Federation
by tillerian
Summary: After the mission on Ather, Samus Aron sends her brother Samus Erik to join the Galactic Federation. But then, pirates attack the base...


Samus Erik and The Galactic Federation

Samus Aron Journal entry:

I got my brother Erik and we went to Ather to fix some strange things, then we ran into Destroyer who's real name was Terminator. Apparently, he had a plan to take over Earth with a weather changing machine, and his newest invention, the Black Probe droid, which was ten times more powerful than an average probe droid. We drove him off of Ather. But while we were there, we found a rebel Ing, which thinks it's a dog, that joined us. And also, Erik was interested in my job. I'm thinking of filling him in at the Galactic Federation.

The ship landed on sidehopper station. Aron got out off the ship and told Erik to stay put.

After hours passed by, Aron finally made it back in.

"Alright, Erik" said Aron "We're going to go somewhere"

"But we just got here" said Erik

"I know, but I had to contact my boss, to tell him about the mission and about you"

"Me? Why?"

"Didn't you want to have my job?"

"Oh, well let's go"

The ship started back up and headed off. They went to a big space station and landed inside.

"Where are we Aron?" asked Erik

"Erik, welcome to the Galactic Federation" said Aron

They walked out of the ship and met someone who showed them to the counselor. The counselor looked to be in his 90's and looked at Erik and said "ah, the brother of Samus Aron, Samus Erik. We've been waiting for you… This way"

They followed him to a court room where there were a lot of people everywhere you turn, on the ground, the walls, even on the ceiling. Samus Erik froze solid in nervousness.

The Counselor silenced everyone and said "Brothers of the Galactic Federation, we have with us a new bounty hunter named Samus Erik, brother of Samus Aron. He has more knowledge of extra terrestrials than we have in our libraries. I am sure that this gift that he presents us will be useful in the future. Also we have an Ing that was found on Ather who has the attributes of a dog, and has given loyalty to us. Let us applaud for Samus Erik and the Ing. Samus Erik, is there anything you wish to say"

Erik fainted of stage fright.

Erik and Aron were walking down the halls, Erik had his head drooped down in humiliation.

"I blew it didn't I, Aron" said Erik

"It's alright Erik" said Aron

"That's easy for you to say. Now I'm going to be the laughing stock. I don't even know this and that and what ever those guys are talking about"

"You want help? Alright, I'll give you some help. In the Galactic Federation, there are 5 ranks: rank D, rank C, rank B, rank A, and rank S. Your rank depends on how good you are, right now you are a rank D"

"The lowest, I'm taking it that is how I start out at"

"I am a rank S"

"Figures, how did you get that rank?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, but when I was attacking a pirate ship, I found out that it was also a pirate colony. There were few children left. I rescued them and took them here. Now they are being trained as spies for us. That is how I got rank S"

"And I'm guessing your really good at this, right?"

"Well, I hate to brag but, I am the best there is! It's been that way since they left"

"They?"

"They're names were Pologon Chaud and Pologon Samantha, they were like you and me, brothers and sisters in the Galactic Federation, and they were the best. Until one day, they found out about phazon. They discovered that if phazon was used properly, they would become more powerful than anyone would ever be. But when they got their hands on phazon, they were overwhelmed by the amount of power they had, they kept it for themselves and betrayed the Galactic Federation. Samantha and I were rivals, and when she betrayed us, she became dark Samus Aron, and her brother knew about you and was jealous of your knowledge so he became dark Samus Erik. Ever since then, I've been trying to find them"

Then suddenly, out of nowhere the alarm went off.

"Emergency Alert, Emergency Alert. All Rank S bounty hunters report to bridge" said the computer

"What's going on?" asked Erik

"Space Pirates" said Aron "Press that button on your watch, it will activate your power suit and will automatically put itself on you"

Erik did as she said and then all the sudden he was wearing his blue power suit. Aron did the same thing and raced off to the bridge.

"I'm coming with you" said Erik

"No, you stay here and follow orders" said Aron

Erik stayed put for an hour and then the Ing came up whimpering.

"What is it boy?" said Erik "You want to show me something?"

Erik followed the Ing to the security room. Where he saw what was going on in the bridge, there were many pirates and dead bodies, then he saw Aron shooting at pirates, badly damaged. She was out numbered!

"Oh, no" said Erik "I've got to save her! But how?"

Erik searched through the security cameras to find a way to the bridge, then found out it was across the hall.

"Oh, there it is"

Erik walked out of the security room and down a corridor across from the door, when he was almost to the door that led to the bridge, piles of rubble fell down and missed Erik by an inch.

"Well it was nice knowing her"

The Ing bended down and revealed a pass through. But it only went up to Erik's hips.

"I can't fit in there" said Erik

Then the Ing curled up in a ball and rolled into Erik.

"What are you saying? Oh, the morph ball! Yes, I can fit in there by that. But I would get in big trouble by disobeying orders. Tell you what, let's leave and come back in an hour and see how she does"

Then, Aron yelled for help

"Alright, but she'd better owe me for this"

Erik changed in to morph ball and said "Still not used to it though" and rolled into the bridge.

There where pirates everywhere when he got in. He couldn't shoot them all. Then he jumped over to the center where he met Aron.

"Erik" said Aron "What are you doing here"

"Saving your rear, that's what I'm doing" said Erik

"Erik, if we make it out you could get in big trouble for this"

"We'll worry about that later, right now, we should worry about a way to get us out of this mess"

"So any plans?"

Erik started to think. But as he was thinking the pirates crept closer. Then Erik spotted a pipe and asked "What is in that pipe, Aron"

"Very toxic gas" said Aron

"Are these suits impervious to that gas"

"I guess"

With that said, Erik shot the pipe and gas intoxicated the room and killed all the pirates, and Aron and Erik were not affected by the gas.

"Toxic fuel gas is very deadly to Pirate Troopers, kills them instantly" said Erik

Erik and Aron then slipped out of the bridge and were informed the pirates retreated. Erik and Aron then had to report to the counselor.

"Samus Erik" said the counselor "This is your first day at the Galactic Federation and already you disobeyed orders"

"I'm sorry" said Erik "I just thought I could help out"

"You know that you should turn in your registration and get out!"

Erik started to get up and the counselor went back to his business, until Aron interrupted.

"Wait!" she said "Erik has his reasons for disobeying orders. He found out that I was out numbered. I am the last S rank bounty hunter, the pirates killed the rest and I should have been killed too if Erik didn't come rescue me. He had to kill all the pirates by intoxicating the bridge…"

"He intoxicated the bridge? This is more serious than I thought. Samus Erik…"

"I'm not finished, sir. Erik killed all the pirate troopers and their commander. He did it all to rescue me. Erik means well, please you must give him another chance!"

The counselor looked at Erik, the Aron, and sighed

"Aron, if what you say is true" said the counselor "then maybe it is wrong to fire him. Erik, I was wrong. You did the right thing. You disobeyed orders, aided your sister, intoxicated the bridge, and you have removed a threat that could have affected the galaxy. You did do the right thing"

Erik sat down and said "go on"

"So" said the counselor "On behalf of your bravery and determination to rescue your sister, I will let you skip Rank D, C, and B and award you as rank A"

Erik was shocked

"Me a rank A? Already? Thank you!"

The counselor shook Erik's hand, leaned in and said "Now, as much as I am proud that you saved your sister and gave you rank A, I will also let you off with a warning: Don't let it happen again"

"Yes sir" said Erik "I promise"

"I would like to say something else to you and your sister" said the counselor.

Aron sat down.

"Samus Erik, Samus Aron, if you two are to stay a part of the Galactic Federation, then I must partner you up. From now on, what ever mission Aron has, Erik will come, and visa-versa"

"Well, I guess I have my own partner now, Aron" said Erik

"And take the Ing with you" said the Counselor "after all you found him, you must tame him"

"Yes, sir" said Aron

"Can I ask a question" said Erik

"Go ahead, Erik" said the Counselor

"What can I do to get rank S?"

"I think I have a job for you to get rank S"


End file.
